deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikku Gardner
Rikku is the hero of Iceaura39's "Pokehumans Rumble" series Background In the world of Aspersan, there were 2 goddesses. Celancia/Arceus, and Kiryu/Giratina Fearing that Kiryu would succeed in taking over the world, as she had been trying for the past millenium, Celancia chose Rikku as a warrior who would stop her. In this universe, humans have Pokemon moves, and Rikku's spirit pokemon was Shaymin. Information Full Name: Rikku Gardner Age: 15 Personality: Kind, Cheerful, Impulsive. (Tries to be calm and serious, but cannot hide his childishness.) Main Colour: Green Type: Grass/Flying Ability: Serene Grace Weapon: Twin Longswords, a holy one and a slightly cursed one. Stats: HP: 75 Attack: 95 Defence: 75 Special Attack: 105 Special Defence: 115 Speed: 105 Hobbies: Gardening, Cooking When did he join the group?: He's the freakin' leader. Secret: Born into an average family, the parents of which abandoned him, leaving him to raise himself and his sister Flora. General stat distribution: Somewhat average, but slightly prefers the Special spectrum, despite being a swordsman. Z-Moves: Bloom Doom (From Seed Flare) Supersonic Skystrike (From Air Slash) Unique Attack: Floral Storm (Sheathes his cursed sword and lets his holy one possess him, increasing his Holy affinity. Creates an arena of flowers, creates a tornado of flowers to shoot at the enemy, and then creates a flowery vine to wrap around the opponent, both of which vine and the opponent he cuts) Possible Opponents Sonic the Hedgehog Icarus (OC) Ky Kiske Pit Sora Akihiro Dragoscale Ideas for a battle *Rikku and Sora vs Sora and Roxas(Alongside Sora) *Rikku vs Icarus *Rikku vs Pit Moves Seed Flare Close Combat Aerial Ace Hurricane Giga Impact Thrash Solarbeam Razor Leaf Vine Whip Aura Sphere Protect ExtremeSpeed Double Team Air Slash Petal Dance Earth Power Helping Hand Flame Wheel (try not to think about this too much) Energy Ball Leech Seed Dual Chop Psychic Dazzling Gleam Swords Dance Swift Nasty Plot Hidden Power (Electric) Unique Moves This category describes moves that a character can use but aren't actually classed as Pokemon moves, because they are like simple RPG skills and spells. They are, however, treated as moves, having Base Power, types, and special effects. Unfortunately, Z Moves cannot derive from them. The rate of added effect occurrence is calculated before applying Serene Grace. Rikku's Unique Moves are as follows: Iai Strike: Steel type Physical attack. BP 75. +1 Priority. Air Blade: Flying type Status move. Temporarily makes all slashing moves part Flying type, meaning he gets universal STAB on them. Guard Steal: Lowers opponent's Defence by one stage, while raising his own by 1 stage. Foliage Blast: Grass type Special move. Shoots a green hurricane of leaves at the opponent. 35% chance to raise the user's Special Attack by 2 stages. BP 85. Light Blaze: Fairy type Special move. Expels a light from his body. BP 60. 40% chance to lower his opponent's accuracy. Sonic Blade: Normal type Physical move. Thrusts his swords at the opponents multiple times. BP 95. Fantasy Spinner: Flying type Physical move. Spins around, creating a force that draws three opponent in and slashes them multiple times. BP 75. 20% chance to confuse the opponent. Rikku's signature move. Hell Slash: Ghost type Physical move. Covers Nemesis in hellfire and slashes the enemy once. BP 100. 10% chance to burn. Solar Gun: Grass type Special move. Collects energy from the sun and shoots it at the enemy. BP 140. Lowers Special Attack by 3 stages. Oversword: Normal type Physical move. Summons a truly giant sword and performs a wide slash with it. BP 105. 35% chance to raise Attack by 1 stage. Weapons He owns Celancia's sword, Faith, and Kiryu's sword, Nemesis. He dual wields them He keeps lots of throwing needles, each kind with different properties Weaknesses Slightly impulsive Easily distracted Weak to Rock, Fire, Ice and Poison type moves Giga Impact and Thrash leave him an easy target Lower than average HP and Defense Feats Single-handedly defeated Gigantus/Regigigas Very quick and nimble Good in hand to hand combat Pretty intelligent Great Special Defense and good Special Attack and Speed. Resistant to sexual advances due to not understanding what the hell the seducer is doing. Mary Sue Test Score 27 Category:Light Users Category:Elementals Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Sword Wielders Category:Iceaura39 Category:Pokehumans